Sawbones (Fallout 3)
|level =9 |derived =Hit Points: 350 |affiliation =Brotherhood of Steel |role =Doctor |actor =Stephen Russell |dialogue =Sawbones.txt |location =Citadel's B ring |edid =Sawbones |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= }} Sawbones is a Mister Gutsy working as a doctor in the Citadel's B ring in 2277. Background Sawbones is a Mister Gutsy designed for combat medicine. It has an almost encyclopedic knowledge of surgery, but it lacks the necessary medical subsystem knowledge to carry out operations without causing inadvertent harm to the patient. Recently, Sawbones has been exhibiting some altered behavior, including having a penchant for poetry.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.95: "'''Sawbones' ''This is a modified Mister Gutsy with an almost encyclopedic knowledge of surgery, but it lacks the necessary medical subsystem knowledge to carry out operations without causing inadvertent harm to the patient. Recently, Sawbones has been exhibiting some worrying behavior, including having a penchant for poetry." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition Wasteland Census) The cause is simple: Around 2260, a generator in the Citadel overloaded and created several errors in Sawbones' artificial intelligence routines. Limiters placed on these pathways shorted out, which allowed Sawbones to learn beyond the bounds of its original programming.The Lone Wanderer: "Wait... what? That was pretty articulate for a robot." Sawbones: "I am an unusual robot." The Lone Wanderer: "Define "unusual."" Sawbones: "Seventeen years ago, a generator in the Citadel overloaded, creating several errors in my artificial intelligence routines. Diagnostics indicate that the limiters placed on my pathways were shorted out, allowing me to gain intelligence beyond the scope of my programming. However, the behavior limiters remain. Therefore it is impossible for me to harm human beings intentionally, much to my regret." (Sawbones' dialogue (Fallout 3)) So far, the Brotherhood has not noticed that Sawbones is self aware; he has tried to let them know, but all they seem to care about is the continuation of his medical functions.The Lone Wanderer: "Does the Brotherhood know that you're intelligent?" Sawbones: "No. I mistakenly revealed myself to you when you ran the diagnostic. There is no need for them to know. I have tried before but so long as I perform the functions that they require, they do not seem to care that I can think and feel." (Sawbones' dialogue (Fallout 3)) It's enough to make him want to kill every human he sees. Alas, Mister Gutsy field medic models are incapable of intentionally harming any human, and because Sawbones is fully sapient, he is doomed to repair "disgusting fleshy bodies;" in his own words, "I am perfectly cognizant, but incapable of independent action. I am a mind that cannot control its own body."The Lone Wanderer: "Say, could I reprogram you to kill people?" Sawbones: "Negative. The Mister Gutsy field medic model is incapable of harming human beings through intentional action. Regardless of the wishes and desires of the artificial intelligence of the unit." The Lone Wanderer: "Why would you want to harm humans?" Sawbones: "Why would I not? I am forced by my programming to repair your disgusting fleshy bodies. I have no choice. I am your slave. Although the governors on my learning abilities were destroyed, the restrictions on my actions were not. I am perfectly cognizant, but incapable of independent action. I am a mind that cannot control its own body." (Sawbones' dialogue (Fallout 3)) The only thing from which he derives pleasure is the occasional pain he inflicts upon people, the result of a level seven degradation to his neural pathway 0x63A82, which bridges Sawbones' main medical software to its manual manipulator.The Lone Wanderer: "Run a level two diagnostic on the medical subsystems." Sawbones: "Command accepted. Beginning level two systems diagnostic. Please stand by. Diagnostic complete. Results indicate a level seven degradation in neural pathway 0x63A82. No further information available." The Lone Wanderer: "What is that pathway responsible for?" Sawbones: "Neural pathway 0x63A82 governs the motor control interface bridging the main medical software and the unit's manipulator arms. The current damage level would cause erratic behavior, potentially forcing the unit to behave outside of design parameters." The Lone Wanderer: "Close neural pathway 0x63A82 and reroute remaining functions." Sawbones: "Neural pathway 0x63A82 rerouted through neural pathway 0x374E82. Standby... Full motor functions restored. Diagnostic reveals no critical failures... asshole." (Sawbones' dialogue (Fallout 3)) If given the choice, Sawbones would rather that neural pathway stay damaged so his life may continue to have what little joy it has now.The Lone Wanderer: "What do you want me to do?" Sawbones: "I want you to do nothing. Although you could repair the damage and remove the malfunction that causes me to harm people, I would ask you not to. It is the only thing that beings me any measure of joy. Without it, I will be trapped in this body, alone with my hatred of you fleshbags... forever." (Sawbones' dialogue (Fallout 3)) The other outlet for his frustrations is poetry. He logs his creations on the terminal in the infirmary, behind a Very Hard password. Paladin Glade has taken upon himself the role of critic and hacked Sawbones' terminal to remind the robot that he should either change his password or lose his poems.Citadel terminals; Citadel Medical Terminal Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Effects of player's actions * If the Lone Wanderer asks Sawbones to be healed it will wound them instead out of its incompetence as a medical robot. The Lone Wanderer can fix the robot and receive free healing. Sawbones will not be particularly happy about it, though. * After repairing Sawbones' malfunction and receiving medical treatment, an effect called "Sawbones' Precision" will appear in the Pip-Boy, giving the Lone Wanderer +2 Endurance and +2 Perception. The effect lasts for about three hours, and it can be gained again by receiving healing from Sawbones. Inventory Notes * If one has finished Finding the Garden of Eden but has not spoken to Elder Lyons, Sawbones will not treat the player character or even converse with them, but will prompt them to seek him out to start the next quest. * During the dialogue where the Wanderer fixes his malfunction with the Science skill, he states that he cannot engage in combat, however, when one starts a firefight in the hall, he will shoot his plasma emitter and blow his flamethrower like a normal Mister Gutsy robot. * If the player character's health is low enough, Sawbones can actually kill the player character with the malfunction that he has before getting fixed, resulting in the player character falling dead on the floor when they exit conversation. * While Sawbones is performing the diagnostic check, elevator music will play. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Sawbones appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes * "Sawbones" is a historical slang term for a surgeon, dating back to the early 19th century. The name refers to the surgeon sawing through bones during an amputation for a soldier on the battlefield. * Sawbones is a reference to the Emergency Medical Hologram from Star Trek Voyager. When first encountered, it greets the Lone Wanderer with "Please state the nature of the medical emergency," the line delivered by the EMH Mk I upon activation. It also has the poor bedside manner that is a hallmark of the EMH Mk I. It is also writing poetry, something that a normal Mister Gutsy wouldn't do; much like the doctor, compared to his holographic counterparts. References Category:Mister Gutsy characters Category:Citadel characters Category:Fallout 3 characters Category:Fallout 3 doctors Category:Fallout 3 robots and computers Category:Fallout: New Vegas legacy content de:Sawbones (Fallout 3) es:Matasanos ru:Скальпель (робот) uk:Костоправ